The Almagest Heroes of Olympus
by artemismcraile
Summary: Ella fell in love with the fictional character, Percy Jackson. She never expected that the world of the demigods was actually real. Rick Riordan, with permission from Olympus, wrote their lives in a series. They didn't know that someone from the mortals would believe too much. Camp Half Blood, demigods, Olympus, Percy... is this really a reality or just a dream?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

-when I was 5-

I woke up with a start and sat bolt upright. Where am I? Where are the monsters? Where's mom? Where's daddy? I scanned the room for any javelin-armed snake woman, a giant holding a club with spikes and a dog-faced man. I let out a sigh of relief as I see my peaceful and quiet room, which is dimly lit by the moon from the open window. My breathing became stable as I settled on the fact that there wouldn't be any monsters that'll abduct me.

After I thought of Barbie and Ken's cute episode that I watched with my sisters last night, I suddenly felt a searing pain inside my head. There was this sudden blockage on my throat and I can hardly breathe. I reached for my liquid med that my mom always put on my bedside table, but it slipped right out of my hands. I can't cry…I can't breathe…I can't see…The pain stung like barnacle beard. I bit my lips and wipe the sweat out of my forehead using the back of my hand. I staggered as I climbed out of my bed trying hard to ignore the pain. I want to see my mother. What is happening to me?

As I reached for the door, the pain grew worst. Something cold bit through my skin and my head vibrated madly. I felt a shiver ran through my body and that's when I saw it…

_A tall pine tree was standing amidst of sea green hills with something goldish hanging on its lowest branch. It is guarded by a sleeping dragon with smokes emitting from its nostrils whenever it exhales…_

_Storm clouds with lightning and thunder brewed together on a top of a mountain, where a massive, black castle stood high on its peak. From time to time, a deep, grumbling voice will bellow something about revenge…_

_An old, bearded man was rising from his wheelchair. But instead of a pair of legs, he emerged as a man with a white stallion's half body. He smiled at me and nodded his head encouragingly…_

_A view of the sea with dolphins jumping in synchronization and girls that breathed underwater smiled and waved at me. Someone grabbed my hand and together, we plunged deep into the sea…_

_A massive ship which was about 900 feet long and 25 stories high were crammed full of people waving goodbye at the crowd behind me..._

_A pegasus which was as white as snow swooped me up into its back and we flew together into a field were a battle was held…_

_A big farm house stood in the middle of a strawberry field where girls with bandanas tied on each of their heads planted flowers and strawberries. Creatures that were half man and half goat played their reed pipes that made the treew sway and the vines move like snakes. One of the goat boys waved at me and he began to dance on his hooves…_

_A boy with black hair and the dancing goat boy I've seen in the strawberry field grabbed each of my hand and together, we ran through a dark forest full of tall perennial-looking trees…_

_A horrifying monster was standing with its back at me. It was like the bearded man but instead of a body of a horse as its lower part, it had the body of a massive dragon about twenty feet long. It had hundreds of hissing vipers for its legs and hair. Its dark, scaly skins made it so scary. It suddenly turned and slashed at me…_

I collapsed and fell on the ground. My eyes stung and my cheeks hurt. I touched the part where the pain throbbed and I felt something warm…That wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a dream right? I heard someone knock at the door and I can hear someone's agitated voice calling my name.

I heard my dad kick the door open and they quickly helped me up to my bed. I clutched my chest tightly as a tear trickled down my cheeks.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened?" My mom asked me nervously. I answered her with a whimper and she hugged me tight.

Daddy was still in his suit while mom was still on her cocktail dress so I guess they just came home from their entrepreneur party. Dad was talking quickly at his phone while my mom stroked my forehead.

"Did you drink your med? Does your head hurt again?" She asked with the same teary tone she had.

I shook my head slowly, careful not to move much. I tried to breathe deep for a few times and when I was about to say something, my dad opened the lights.

"What the…What happened to her?!" He asked in horror.

My mom looked at my dad questioningly and when she turned, she gasped and also gave me the same expression that he has.

"Mom?"

"Where did you get that wound?!" My dad asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered back confusedly.

"Wha-"

"John…I can handle this…Just…get out and I'll explain everything." My mom said in a controlled voice but a sense of panic was shown in her face. My dad looked at her in horror but just got out of the room immediately.

"Mom? What's happening?" I asked now crying.

She sat down beside me and placed a hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing.

"Mom, what's wrong with me? Why did I suddenly have a wound?" I asked fear-stricken. I was crying non-stop as my mom just stared off the space and tried to control her unsteady breathing.

"What happened before you collapsed sweetheart?" She asked in a low voice. I stopped crying and hugged her on the side.

"It all went so fast mommy. I just woke up with the same headache that I've been feeling these days…And when I was about to call you and daddy, something sparked on my head and I started seeing…images…"

I felt my mom's breathing stop. I looked at her and her face went pale.

"Did you just say…that you saw…images?" She asked me slowly. I nodded and hugged her tightly as I grew more scared than before.

"Mom, I don't want to have this wound…What will they tell me at school? They'll laugh and call me a wimp. They'll think I tripped myself again and -"

"Ssshhh." My mom interrupted. She grabbed the mirror on my bedside table and showed it at me.

I stared at myself in confusion as I stroked my face with both of my hands.

"But there's…there's no wound." I said completely baffled. I shook my head confusedly at my mom and that's when I noticed the gush of blood of parallel lines from my forehead and down to my cheeks. I wiped away the blood and still there is no wound.

"There's no wound sweetie." My mom smiled "You're father is just messing around with you. He thinks your headache problem is getting serious and he just wanted to goof around."

"Really?"

"You know your dad." She rolled her eyes.

"But there's blood." I reminded her.

Her smile suddenly vanished and she stood up from my bed. "Don't worry about it. Just drink this. It'll keep you pretty and healthy again." She said as she handed me a drink that she got from my personal refrigerator.

I drank the delish looking drink and it left an aftertaste in my mouth. It tastes like liquid cookies. I drank the whole glass in just a few seconds and soon I was asking for more.

"No." mom said tightly "Too much is bad for you."

I frowned and asked "What is that by the way? It tastes cool. I'll ask Leesh to buy that for m-"

"This is a special offer for our family. You can't find anything like it in the market." She said almost laughing. I felt stronger and healthier now and I feel like playing outside for the whole day.

I nodded my head and felt my eyes start to get heavy. My mom helped me adjust on my bed and soon I found myself almost asleep. She stroked my hair for numerous times and kissed my forehead.

"Someday my daughter…everything will make sense."

-When I was 11-

So I have been watching TV since morning and all that I have watched was all about a guy about my age. He was wanted in the whole state for the mysterious disappearance of his mother, and now, a psychologist was being featured and she kept babbling about childhood attention.

All I want to watch is spongebob and why does this rubbish have to come along? I mean, come on! What good will it bring me? It's just a boy.

-When I was 13-

I went in happily to the car and called dibs on shotgun. My 8 years old sister Jade went inside sulkily. My dad announced that we were going to some kind of museum and I eagerly agreed, knowing that Jade hated the boring stuff.

Since the parking's full in front, we were forced to park in the back area. We parked next to a van where a group of people, roughly my age, were milling around. One guy was wearing a rasta cap and his feet looked like they were twisted in the wrong direction. He was trying to tell the group something which was cut off by a girl with spiky short hair and beautiful blue eyes. A snotty looking, long-haired girl with a somewhat upturned nose kept looking around. When we went out of the car, they all stopped what they were talking about. My dad being the friendly guy he was gave them a wide grin and a "good weather is it?" He just received cold stares and an awkward smile from the guy in a cap.

When we arrived, I learned that it was a museum of historical aircrafts. My dad told us with enthusiasm how he wanted to be a pilot and how he wanted to run that field of business someday. He went on and on until we went inside. I marvelled at the sight of three massive aircrafts hanging amidst the building. There were a few stores in the area and students in their field trip listened with half-attention to their teachers.

"This is nonsense" Jade told me as my dad began talking to the guy who looked like he was happy to give us endless lectures of the first aircraft.

"I think it's marvellous." I said "Why do you hate museums so much?"

Jade rolled her eyes and answered, "You're just like mom, you love the nerd stuff. I'm like dad. I _try _to love it but mostly, I like the fun stuff."

My dad laughed at a joke he just said which the instructor clearly didn't find funny. I looked at the aircrafts again and tried to see every detail. I love this stuff. I love how you can see a piece of what was once a part of history. As I was looking at the wings of the closest aircraft, I noticed a symbol embedded on it. It was big and it's it was luminescent.

"Jade what does that symbol say?" I pointed at the direction of the aircraft.

"What symbol?"

"That one" I tried to get a better look but it was too high to see "the one with the-"

"What are you saying? There is no symbol." Jade frowned

"No it's right-" I was cut off when an impact collided in me. I landed on the floor with a dark-haired, green-eyed boy of my age. I was so shocked move.

"Would you please watch where you're going?" I told him angrily. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed a Yankees cap a few inches from where we landed.

He just looked at me and said "Sorry" before he ran away. I watched him with a glare as he joined a group, who were surprisingly the ones in the parking lot. He was talking animatedly about something and the spiky haired girl just rolled her eyes and countered what he was saying.

Jade helped me up on my feet. I was about to walk up to the guy and confront him but suddenly, a loud crash erupted.

I'm not sure what exactly happened, but the alarms started ringing and screams were resonating. My dad quickly grabbed me and Jade and we headed to the exit.

As we went out, I looked back. The girl with the upturned nose was holding a bow and an arrow. The girl with spiky hair was holding a spear. The guy with the twisted feet was playing an instrument. The dark-haired guy was holding a sword…and then a massive lion came pouncing towards them.


	2. Chapter 1 - My Flaw

"Ella Everett!"

I quickly stood up from my seat and looked around. Oh no, I slept again! My classmates laughed at me as Mrs. Layton looked at me with her ever famous narrowed eyes and pierced lips. I tried to decipher what she was discussing, based on the notes on board, when she suddenly spoke, making me jump.

"You have been sleeping in my class again" She said the words with controlled anger. I bit my lips and exhaled,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"Reasons!" She spat. I looked down in shame as the class went into a chorus of whispers "If you can't answer my question, I'll give you another detention and a minus on your next exam…Tell me everything about what I discussed."

She looked at me with a flat expression and the class fell in silence. I looked at my friend George for help and he showed me his notebook. On the corner, _Shakespeare _was written.

I looked at Mrs. Layton with a newfound confidence. It's a good thing I love reading. "William Shakespeare, or known as the Bard, is considered as one of the greatest classical writers of all time. He was a playwright and he wrote plays, sonnets and narrative poems. He is famous for Romeo and Juliet, the greatest tragedy of all time. Some of his other works are Much Ado About Nothing, Macbeth, Hamlet, Othello, A Midsummer Night's Dream and many other remarkable plays and poems. His sexuality was questioned what with some of his sonnets depicting love to the same sex, but studies said the hearsays where either true, or he was just referring to his son who died at a young age."

I went on and on about the other things I read about Shakespeare and when I was done, Mrs. Layton asked me to sit down. Weirdly though, she was just staring at me, with the same cold eyes like she was thinking of other ways to get me to detention. Maybe I stared too long but her eyes kept changing into tiny slits. I shook my head to wake myself up, because I'm imagining stupid things again.

When class ended, George and I went to Lunch together. Well, he's my only friend and I think he's enough. We've been friends since school started this year, and before that, I think my life was just a blur of attending to parties and being a loner. Ironically, those things come together in my high school life.

I had lots of friends before Junior year but after what happened to one bonfire party I attended, they all decided not to talk to me.

It all started after midnight. I was with my friends and we were drinking and telling some creepy stories. The place was a little clearing in the middle of the woods near my house. My friend Cedric was narrating his experience with an actual bear when suddenly, the fire died down. We all sat quietly, wondering how a big fire like that can turn off on its own. There was no rain, no wind, and no explanation of how that can even occur. Then out of nowhere, a huge symbol in orange light erupted before us. It was blinding and it had this weird sound that pierced my ears.

I was screaming and Kole asked me if I was okay. I pointed at the symbol but no one seemed to notice it. They looked at me weirdly as I tried to stand up and when I touched the sign, my hands got burned. They all started screaming and Kole helped me up on my feet. As we were running through the woods, they were all asking me what that was all about. I was about to answer when something wrapped around my legs. I was thrown into the ground and suddenly, something was pulling me back into the woods. They all shouted and they tried to help me, but all I did was to shout for them to run.

The police found me three days later. I was unconscious with bruises, blood and a head injury. It was reported to be an animal attack. Everything that happened was a blur, like it was all just a dream. But when I came to school after a week, rumours were spreading here and there and my friends would not even talk to me.

And then George Underwood came, this weird guy wearing a cap with his feet twisted in the wrong direction. He looked familiar, like I've seen him before. But as I've told you, since the bonfire incident, some of my memories became shrouded.

I'm a total bookworm. I spend my time telling George my feelings about the latest book that I read. He will express his feelings of boredom by giving me constant remarks of _"whatever" _and _"that's totally cool." _ He would always have the same reaction except when I'll start telling him about my favourite series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson. With all the guys who're trying to ask me out before, I find this guy as the type who I wanted to be in the future. Crazy? Yes, because he is fictional. But there's no harm in being in love with a non-realistic person, right?

"Here we go with the Percy fascination again." George rolled his eyes "Can you stop it already? Being in love with a fictional character would get you nothing."

"Are you totally in love with me that you're depriving me of the only thing that makes me happy?" I laughed as I flipped through the next page of The Titans Curse.

"I told you, I have a girlfriend." George said.

"Oh right." I said sarcastically "You do?"

"Yeah" He said as he ate his enchiladas "I am the Lord of the Wild. I can easily get the girl of my dreams. I'm telling you, there are lots of fish in the sea."

"Pfftt." I snorted "If you say so. But I'm telling you, if I get a magic lamp and I'm given three wishes, I'd wish to see Percy."

"And how about the other two?"

"That is highly classified." I winked.

George finished his food as he let me talk about how Percy's character was incomparable to the real guys in this world. He's charming, cute, and perfectly cool in combat. I love guys who have the natural humour. In short, he's the man of my dreams.

"You need to stop this." George suddenly said. I looked at him with question in my eyes as he stood up and grabbed his tray.

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed my tray and walked with him.

"Because you'll end up in a place you don't want to be." He said as he threw his paper plate in the trash. Weirdly though, he kept his empty can. He's been doing these for the past few days.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just expressing my love of a brilliant author's work. Is it wrong to believe-?"

"You see?" He stopped on his tracks and he faced me "That's your flaw. You believe too much. You easily see so much of things.

"What's wrong with that?" I said as I stood rooted on my spot. George took a while to answer. He hesitated for a moment before he finally spoke,

"Sometimes, believing too much can kill you."

The whole day passed and I contemplated what George said. He's being edgy nowadays. I don't know why but there was this time when we were walking home from school and suddenly, he pulled me away from the direction we were heading to. With the horror painted on his face, it was clear that he saw someone, or something, that got him frightened. He led me away briskly until we were far enough from the place we once where.

I kept asking him what that was all about, but he would just say things like "crazy stalkers from last night's party" or "just some guys I don't want to run in to."

After class, I was heading to the parking lot when I saw George with two guys and a girl I didn't know. I haven't seen them around town so I guess they're not from this school. The girl had a spiky hair and her eyes were amazing-electric blue ones-which demanded authority to whomever it sets on. Both guys with her had dark hair. One had black eyes and he's wearing an all-black attire, kind of like an emo-type of a person. He looked uninterested and in dire need of sleep. The other guy had green eyes. He had a good physique and the looks of a serious type of a person. The way he looked when he was speaking, it showed power and authority more than the spiky-haired girl.

I was about to ignore them and go directly to my car when Jane, Cedric's girlfriend, stopped in front of me. It was awkward knowing that I have not spoken to them since the incident.

"Hey Ella" She said with a wide smile "How's it going?"

But she didn't even let me speak. She grabbed my phone from my hands and began typing her number.

"Tonight there's a party at my house" She said "It would be fun if you come."

I smiled back, "I don't know about it."

She waved at a group of cheerleaders behind me before she turned back to me, "Won't take no for an answer. See ya tonight!"

"But-"She ran to her friends and talked animatedly with them. I stood on my spot wondering why she would invite me so suddenly after a no-friendship-for-a-year event.

Well whatever. I decided that it would be best if I come. It's been awhile since I cut loose from all the stress I have. I need a break.

I decided to take George with me. They were still there and this time, it looked like the spiky-haired girl and the green-eyed guy were having an argument. I walked up to them and when I was close, they looked and stopped talking.

I approached them awkwardly and when I reached them, I gave George a smile. "Hey I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hi Ella," George gave me a smile like nothing happened today "I would like you to meet-"

"Don't take this as a joke Gro-George." The spiky-haired girl said.

George smiled even more and pointed at her, "Ella, meet my wonderful friend-what's your name again?"

The girl rolled her eyes before she turned to me, "Call me Rose."

"Pfft…" George snickered and the other two guys laughed with him.

Rose gave them a deadly glare before she turned to me, "You must be Ella Everett. George has told us many things about you."

"Oh he did?" I said flabbergasted. I looked at George and he gave me a _What?_ expression. "What did he say?"

"How you are obsessed with the Percy Jackson series," the black-eyed guy said "I'm Raven by the way."

George laughed again and this time, he hid it in a cough. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what could be funny with his friend's name.

"Wow, he did tell you that? That's nice. Well I'm not obsessed. That's not what I call it."

"Then what do you call your excessive fascination with not just the story, but with a _fictional_ character named Percy?" George asked.

"Um…I love Percy." I said awkwardly "Why are we talking about this anyway?"

When I said the word _love_, they looked like they all wanted to laugh, except for the green-eyed guy who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Trust me whoever that Percy character is, he sounds _so_ lame" Rose said. I kind of felt down because they're making fun of the way I'm obsessing with the book. If it was George, I would have slapped him in the face or threat him with strangulation, but I just ignored it and looked at the green-eyed again.

"So what can I call you?" I smiled.

He looked at me for a moment before he answered, "Alex"

"Nice. Well I was about to ask George to come with me to Jane's party tonight. Do you guys want to come?" I asked hesitantly.

"Party?" Raven said with a new light on his eyes "I've never been into a real party."

"What do you mean real?"

"Well you know, I party in the dark." He said casually. I tried to decipher what that meant but all I said was a mere "okay?"

"You know I have a bad feeling about this." George said "I think we shouldn't go." Usually, when George said something like that, it's either he's avoiding someone or he just doesn't feel like coming.

"Come on George, you know I've been stressed out these days. I need to get loose from time to time."

"Come on Ella. I promise I'll throw a party for you, but not tonight."

"Why?" I frowned as I saw him exchange nervous looks with Alex. "What's wrong with tonight?"

They all became quiet until Rose broke the silence. I thought she would shout at me or something but a mellow voice came out of her, "You shouldn't really be going out late these days…"

"Why?" I asked again "I always go out late. Sometimes I have work and sometimes George would ask me to pick him up for a midnight snack."

They all gave George a look of disbelief in which he returned with an innocent look, "What? It's not like you guys don't sneak out at ca-"

Raven stomped him hard in the foot and he gave out a painful yelp. Rose rolled her eyes at him and when I looked at Alex, I was completely surprised to find out that he was staring at me. I looked away uncomfortably and tried to throw away all the girl assumptions I had in mind.

"Fine, I'll go on my own." I said. George gave me a disapproving look and I started to walk backwards.

"Just stay in your house tonight." George said but I waved him off.

"I'll be fine, George." I heard him call my name once more but I just gave them a smile. I climbed in my car, turned on the heater and sighed. This would be a fun night.


End file.
